


She Came From Jotunheim

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: In the mythology, Jarnsaxa is the mother of Thor’s children. Here he spends a little time with her.





	She Came From Jotunheim

Thor wasn’t sure exactly how it had happened, how the injured Jotun woman had ended up sleeping in his room and in his bed. He had just come from the shower room and was returning to his room in the Avengers complex after a long day of training and found her there, door half open, under the covers asleep. He approached the bed, reluctant to disturb her. 

“Jarnsaxa?” he spoke the name she had given them when SHIELD had discovered her ship adrift in space that morning. SHIELD agents had boarded her ship and found her only semi conscious. They might have treated her differently had she not specifically asked to see him before she passed out. “Jarnsaxa?” he said her name a second time. 

“Thor…” she said wearily, pain in her tone. “They told me I could not sleep in here. That I needed to stay in the medical wing. I told them to fuck off.” 

“Why did you do that?” he asked her gently as he stood at the bedside. “I do not think they meant you any harm.” 

“Perhaps not, but I knew you would return here.” 

Thor shook his head, not fully understanding her point. “You have yet to explain why you came here to Midgard in the first place or why you needed to see me.” 

With effort, the Jotun woman who was rather small for a Jotun, sat up on the bed and placed the pillows behind her back to keep herself upright. “It was Loki I needed to see. I had hoped you would know where to find him. But after I woke up this afternoon I learned of his fate….” she said sadly. 

Thor pushed aside the sadness he felt at speaking of Loki before replying to her. “You knew my brother?” 

“By blood Loki is my cousin but I have never met him. You see, when Laufey died the throne passed to his brother, my father. After Thanos’ decimation, my father was gone and the throne should have fallen to me. But my people said they would not have a runt for their queen and they tried to kill me. I barely escaped Jotunheim with my life and members of the new King’s guard continue to hunt for me.I had nowhere to go except to the only blood relative I had left and that turned out to be futile.” 

“It was not futile,” Thor told her. “I do not know if Loki would have helped you. He was never exactly altruistic. I guess we’ll never know. What I do know is that I can not stand by and watch anyone be murdered simply for being the wrong size.” 

“You can’t?” she asked, hope in her tone and she hardly breathed as she waited for his reply. 

“I can not,” he reiterated. “If this were Asgard I would give you political asylum. I will do what I can to see that the people of earth will give you the same.” 

She let out a breath. “Thank you…” 

“In the meantime I should like to get some sleep,” he stated. 

Jarnsaxa nodded, making no move to leave his bed. “There is plenty of room.” 

Thor smiled a half smile and climbed into the bed next to her. “So this is why you refused to stay in the medical wing?” he asked. 

“I thought I’d have to seduce you into helping me. Wasn’t going to be an easy task with three broken ribs and a recently dislocated shoulder. I would have tried anyhow.” she said in a teasing tone. 

“I heard about your injuries. Your plan wouldn’t have worked simply because I am unwilling to risk hurting you further,” Thor told her. “Later though when you are healed…” he grinned. 

“What if I don’t want to wait that long?” she said more seriously than before. 

Thor turned just a little towards her and met her eyes. She really was rather lovely. Long dark hair, red eyes, blue skin, a dark gray tunic had slipped off her shoulder. She took note of the way he was looking at her and her cheeks flushed a little purple but she held his gaze all the same. 

“I don’t think you would hurt me,” she said reaching over to take his hand. 

She was right. He was perfectly capapble of being gentle with her. “I don’t think you trust me to keep my word concerning your fate. There truly is no need to earn my loyalty.” She was far too injured to actually want what what she was suggesting. 

Her eyes narrowed with seeming annoyance. “You think so little of your attactiveness that you think I couldn’t genuinely want you?” 

“Well no...I think that...that women generally do want me…” he stammered having not expected such a question. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Do they? And do you often give them what they want?” 

“Sometimes...but not always...not when we’ve only just met,” Thor said uncomfortably. 

She huffed. “I find that hard to believe. You were the prince of Asgard. You never got drunk at some feast and found yourself in bed with some woman you’d never met?” 

“I suppose I have. I’m not drunk now,” he protested. 

“And how am I supposed to take that?” she continued argumentatively. “That you’d have to be drunk to consider my advances.” 

“No, of course not...I would consider them...I did consider them...I only didn’t want to hurt you on account of your being injured…” he said, confused as to how this conversation had gone in this direction. “And I thought you couldn’t possibly be serious given the risk that you could be hurt further.” 

“I still don’t think you’d hurt me,” she said, more firmly than before. 

“I wouldn’t,” he agreed but was still hesitant to move, still not fully understanding why this Jotun woman was so willing to give herself over to an Asgardian, an enemy of her people. 

“Then will you kiss me or not?” 

Thor leaned closer and kissed her. With effort she turned onto her side and pressed close to him, never ending the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to himself. She sighed with contentment and it all began to make sense. She had been rejected by her own people, probably for most of her life. She had survived an attempted murder. And now all she wanted was physical comfort. He could give her that. He could give her a lot of that. And he deepened the kiss they shared.


End file.
